Mona's Birthday
by kirsty2765
Summary: We never had Mona's birthday. So I thought I have to give her one. It's also past TAN and dancing is important like always.


Mona's Birthday

The summer of 1990 was fantastic for Mona. She had met a wonderful man and after years of dating and casual affairs she had finally found her "Mr. Right". Angela hadn't been thrilled about that because he was one of her newest clients, but for the love of her mother, she had given in and got used to Ray Underwood. He owned a lingerie company and had chosen the Bower Agency for their newest fancy seasonal campaign. Mona's dresser was about to burst from all the sexy outfits Ray had gifted her.

Angela had designed a very tasteful and classy ad campaign for him and advertiser and client were both content with their arrangement. Sometimes she assumed her mother was just dating Ray because of his keenness to give her awesome underwear.

For the rest of the family the former informality and, most of the time, good mood in the house was gone after Tony had started dating Kathleen. Angela was dating Peter for a few weeks, but both of them, Angela and Tony, seemed to be unable to cope with the new situation resulting from stupid choices.

The new partners of the former almost couple made the domestic housing situation awkward and comfortless. Most of the time, the situation was tense, especially when the children were already gone to school. One morning, when only Angela, Tony and Mona sat at the breakfast table Mona dropped a bombshell. An idea had formed in her head a week ago. It could be an opportunity to lift the mood and knock some sense into her daughter and also into Tony, who had shown a twinge of panic and jealousy after Angela kept on seeing Peter.

"I want to throw a party for my birthday," Mona blurted out.

"Mother, you have never celebrated your birthday. Most people don't even know that you _have_ a birthday! You always make a secret of your age to your friends," Angela replied, surprised by her mother's wish.

"Dear, I haven't celebrated my fortieth birthday, so why not now?"

"Mona, when this is your fortieth, how old is Angela then? Eighteen?" Tony bantered.

"I can't do anything about her growing old faster than me! She doesn't have enough sex, that would make her younger."

"Mother! You've no right to talk about my sex life. That's not any of your business!" Angela blushed profusely.

"Well, there is nothing to talk about, dear. Or has it escaped my attention that you and Peter reached a higher level?"

Angela gave her mother a killer glance and avoided Tony's questioning eyes. There was no way that she would talk about her relationship to Peter in front of Tony.

"Okay, okay. I understand. You are too old-fashioned for a talk like this. Thank god, I'm not."

"Who do you want to invite, Mona? And where do you plan to have that celebration of your… uuhm… fortieth birthday?" Tony weaseled out of the topic, noticing Angela's discomfort.

"I thought of thirty people. Some neighbors, some unmarried men and of course some people from the agency. And as much as I hate to say it: both you bullheads and your current affairs."

"I'm not having an affair, mother."

"Yes, that's what I thought. If you go on this way you won't get very far. Just holding hands is not enough for most men. Look at Tony!"

"Mona, that's enough teasing for today. Don't you have to catch a train?" Tony didn't need a reminder of what he did and thinking that Angela might also be doing something in that direction made him shudder.

"Where do you want to go with your guests, mother? The Club?"

"I thought of your living room, Angela. When we put the furniture away there will be enough room.

"My living room?" Angela sighed. All the work of the party preparation would probably end up on her.

"Remember when Tony threw you your prom night? There was a lot of space in there. We can order a catering service for the food."

Tony looked at Angela. She blushed and shrugged her shoulders apologetically. So she had told Mona about that evening. That would mean that night had been important to her. He smiled forgivingly.

"Order catering? Mona! You disappoint me. Don't you have trust in my personal party service? Take it as your birthday present; I'll make you the best Italian buffet you ever had!" Tony puffed himself up.

"Tony, are you sure that you've the time for that? I was planning on a Friday night. When would you arrange that? You have classes on Friday mornings." Mona was unsure.

"For you I'll bunk off that day, but don't tell the kids."

"Tony, I'm going to help you, "Angela insisted.

"You?" Tony looked doubtful.

"I might be bad in the kitchen, but I _can _decorate some service plates," Angela made an offended face.

Tony gave in. "Okay then, it's settled. Your sixt… ."

"Don't even mention it or I uninvited you." Mona held her clenched fist right under his nose.

"I give up, we'll give you a fortieth birthday you'll never forget."

_Four weeks later_

The invitations were dispatched right after the discussion and all had been accepted. Mona's special day arrived. Angela and Tony had worked all day to decorate the living room and Tony had proven himself as the best cook in the entire state of Connecticut. The buffet looked wonderful and appetizing; Tony had to rap Angela over the knuckles a few times. She had the cheeky habit to eating faster than he could make the hors-d'oeuvre. Working together the entire day had made them more relaxed, but the smoldering tenseness wasn't gone at all.

When Mona showed up to inspect everything she was already dressed up. Angela had vanished into the shower while Tony arranged the last flowers and made sure that everything was in its place.

"Mona! Whooah. You do not look one day older than thirty-one." Tony twirled her around and Mona's silver lamé dress swirled around her legs.

"But you're stinking like a skunk. Go shower, the guests will arrive soon."

"Hey, is that the thanks I get for all this stuff?" Tony made a wide movement of his hand.

"Well, thank you and put something nice on, will you," Mona grumbled, but gave him a pat on his butt.

Tony headed upstairs, shaking his head. Mona was Mona. He jumped into the shower, shaved and got dressed in fifteen minutes. Like always he was in trouble with fixing his new tie the right way. He was eager to see Angela. She seemed to have a new outfit for this special evening. He smiled inwardly. She always looked beautiful. Then it hit him: Angela wasn't his date for tonight, Kathleen was. He hadn't thought of his girlfriend all day, hell, he had almost forgotten she was coming. Tony sighed. Something was wrong here, completely wrong.

Angela was almost ready. Her new apricot-colored cocktail dress suited her perfectly. It had a form fitting top and a wide swinging skirt. The dress was much shorter than her usual party dresses and showed a lot of her remarkable flawless legs. Her hair surrounded her in soft waves and for the first time in weeks she enjoyed the anticipation of the upcoming night. She felt good the way she was and was filled with dynamic. What would Tony say about this dress? He always complimented her when she wore something to his liking. Suddenly her heart sunk. He wasn't her date for the night. Peter was. Over the party organizations she had almost forgotten Peter. How could things go so wrong?

Angela opened her door and entered the hallway just at the same time Tony did. Both were quiet. Tony didn't dare say a word. The last time they had met like this, standing embarrassed in the hallway, he had made some stupid remarks. That she was a perfect ten. Boy, she was more than a perfect ten. She was a jackpot, a top prize, a lottery win and he had let her go! No, he hadn't even reached for her.

Angela composed herself first. She conjured a weak smile on her lips and crossed the hallway. Tony was turned to stone, unable to move, unable to think. He cleared his throat.

"You look beautiful," he said softly.

"Thank you," she replied almost inaudible and came closer, "your tie is crooked."

"Uuhm, can you… can you fix it?" Tony fumbled on his neck.

She nodded, her hands trembled lightly while she rearranged the knot of his tie which exactly matched her dress. Happenstance? Kismet? The whole thing didn't last longer than a few seconds, but for Tony the world stood still. Her proximity made him crazy. Angela stepped back and wondered why he was looking so earnest and calm.

"Are the kids okay?" she asked quietly.

"Jonathan and Sam are at Mona's. I rented some movies for them and they'll stay overnight. A party with old guys and even more old music is boring for them."

"I know. It's fine." Both didn't make a move.

"Angela, we need to go downstairs, I heard the doorbell. I guess, the first guests have arrived." Tony would have liked to take her hand and lead her to the stairs, but their recent status quo rendered the thought completely inappropriate. "Please go ahead; it's your mother's birthday."

Mona had opened the door and welcomed the first guests when Tony and Angela came into the living room. Tony started providing the guests with drinks and the doorbell now rang again.

The living room was filled with chatter and laughter. Ray had arrived first; he and Mona greeted and talked with the other guests. Angela and Tony had their hands full giving welcome drinks for everyone. Then Peter arrived and took Angela to his side. He kissed her on the lips and would probably have kissed her a little longer if Angela hadn't turned away; but she held his hand and led him over to some people from the agency.

Tony followed them with his eyes. That seemed to be the place where Peter belonged. In the middle of successful people. He noticed Angela pulling her hand away and talking with the man to her left side. One more guy he had never seen before and who obviously was very fond of her. He suddenly remembered other parties in the neighborhood where _he_ had been the man at her side. And not the man at her side, not in that way. He was utterly absorbed in observing Angela that he didn't notice Kathleen's entrance, but her voice took him out of his reverie.

"Hi, Darling. How was your day? Did you have much work with the party?" she asked him, giving him a little kiss.

"Oh, hi Kathleen, I didn't see you come in, sorry," he had difficulty taking his eyes away from the man so close to Angela. Now that Yuppie was whispering something in Angela's ear and had even dared to put his hand on her waist! Peter had noticed too, and was drawing her away a bit.

"Huhu, Tony! I'm here, are you with me," Kathleen waved her hands in front of his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm here," he gave her a peck on the cheek, "come on you should congratulate Mona."

Kathleen nodded and smiled. She had finally received an invitation, this was the first time, from one of Tony's almost family members. She remembered her manners and followed Tony over to Mona.

"Mona, happy birthday to you. That dress is really… whoah," Kathleen smiled, wondering how this sixty year old woman still fit into such a dress. She herself always had problems with her weight and it took her some hours of jogging to stay in shape.

"Thank you, Kathleen. You're looking pretty good yourself. Your dress is….. well, it's nice on you," Mona appraised, her eyes went up and down Kathleen's light blue cotton dress, " is it from JC Penney's?" She smiled a beaming smile to Kathleen who obviously didn't understand that potshot. Mona directed Tony's eyes to Angela, whose dress was certainly from a luxurious boutique, and back to Kathleen who smiled unsuspectingly.

"Enjoy the party, Kathleen. Your boyfriend has done a good job on this. He certainly has his qualities, but I'm sure you know them." Moan turned around with Ray, who didn't even say a word and certainly didn't understand the womanly cattiness.

Tony rolled his eyes inwardly and led Kathleen over to some neighbors. He introduced her to a few people he thought she could get along well with. Unfortunately, Joanne Parker was the head of this group and her voice drowned out everyone. He stepped back to Mona and leaned over to her.

"Mona, why the hell did you invite Joanne Parker?" He whispered.

"Tony, I thought it was time to stop all the rumors about you and Angela. When she sees that you're with Kathleen and Angela is with Peter she might stop throwing around the dirt about you two," Mona placed a hand on Ton's arm and smiled innocently." Isn't that what you always wanted? Not to be mentioned with Angela in the same sentence?" She raised one eyebrow and walked over to a group of men, who welcomed her with loud compliments. Mona was going to enjoy her party for sure.

Tony shuddered. Yes, he hated the rumors Joanne had put out on the streets, but secretly he was proud that people thought he and Angela could be couple, or even have an affair. With Joanne seeing him and Angela with new partners that era might be over. Why did he have this lump in his throat? He went over to the buffet and put some of his self-made antipasti on a plate. The party went on well and everyone had a fantastic time.

Angela had a good time talking to everyone; the only thorn in her side had been Kathleen who was obviously feeling very at home in her living room. She straightened her back and beamed a smile on her face. She had intended to enjoy the evening and wanted give her mother and herself an entertaining evening. She handed some more drinks Tony had mixed to the guests

When Tony had turned on the tape player his intention was to get the people to dance and he had thought right. Mona and Ray had the first dance. They looked good together and swayed over the floor like they had been married for ages. Later the guests started to dance with each other and suddenly Tony had Diane Wilmington in his arms. She pressed herself close to him and he had to use every effort to escape her grabbing hands.

"Tony, you look very… sexy. This is one heck of suit, particularly delicious," she breathed in his ear.

"Diane, your husband is already looking at you. Slow down a gear, will you?"

"Do you fear your tousled girlfriend?" Diane referred to Kathleen's back-combed hair.

"I don't fear anyone," he managed to hold her at arms- lengths.

"There's nothing to fear from her, I can see that, but if I were you I would fear Angela. Look at her."

"Angela? Why? She has nothing to do with that." He looked over the crowds, searching Angela's brown eyes, but when he found them she turned away.

"That's what _you_ think." Diane said as her angry looking husband cut in and danced away with her.

Mona twirled from arm to arm and Tony danced with almost every woman in the room expect Angela. And he wanted to so much. Every time he tried to make eye contact with her she looked away, danced with another man or got amused by a group of men. The voices became louder and louder and the alcohol raised the mood.

Kathleen in meantime enjoyed the party. When somebody blurted out "Ladies' Choice" she grabbed Tony's hand and pulled him to the dance floor. She put her arms around his neck and they danced to the slow music. Tony had mixed the tape and damned himself for taping so many slow songs.

"You haven't danced with me all night," she sulked.

"Well, I have to satisfy everyone," Tony tried to joke, but for some reason he wasn't in the mood for jokes. Angela had chosen Peter and they danced cheek to cheek. Tony couldn't bring himself to hold Kathleen like that. All he could do was stare at Angela. Suddenly their eyes met and his heart skipped a beat.

Angela wanted to look away again, like she had all night when he had looked at her, but she was mesmerized by his sad expression. Angela's heartbeat accelerated and she needed to blink some tears away. No way, she would not cry in front of this entire room of people, on her mother's birthday. She suddenly felt lonely and hollow in Peter's arms. Tony's eyes showed pain and guilt and she noticed a motion on his lips. "I'm so sorry." He had mouthed this to her and no further explanation was needed. He knew what he had done. But done was done and at the moment there wasn't a thing they could do about.

Angela had been twirled around by Peter and was now moving in another direction. Tony tried his best not to see that as a bad omen, her and him dancing in different directions. Suddenly he got sick of all the people and wanted nothing more than to be alone, alone with Angela.

It was after one in the morning when most of the crowd said their good byes and left the house.

Mona and Ray had already left the house because the kids were sleeping Mona's apartment. They preferred to celebrate the rest of the night in a fancy hotel that Ray had chosen as a birthday present.

Peter and Kathleen were the last guests to say good bye. To prevent an awkward situation Tony went through the back door with Kathleen and Angela led Peter to the front door.

Tony was quiet when Kathleen looked in his eyes after the backdoor had been closed. She had been full of excitement when she had come to the party but now felt like someone had thrown a bucket of icy water on her.

''Tony?'' She started to talk, ''you're not coming with me, are you?''

''Uuhm. No. I have to clean up before our... the kids come back tomorrow.'' He stepped back before saying our kids.

''You know, you're technically off the clock? That the mess is Mona's responsibility? Actually you've been a guest like everyone else.''

''Technically, but that doesn't mean anything, Kathleen. I can't let Angela do this, she would need the whole night. She needs my help!''

''Peter could help her.'' Kathleen mentioned with a steady voice, '' that's what couples do; help each other tidy up after a party.''

''Peter and Angela aren't a couple! They're... ,'' Tony shrugged. Yes, what are they? That was the thousand dollar question.

''Are we a couple?'' Kathleen asked softly.

Tony glanced to the ground. ''Kathleen, what is this all about?" He knew she didn't deserve such an approach.

"Look, Tony you barely talked to me tonight. You didn't ask me to dance. I had to ask you. You were eating up Angela with your eyes. I'm not blind, Tony. And I'm not stupid."

"I know. It's just I… I don't what to say. There is no apology for my behavior. Look, Kathleen, I realized something tonight and it's that I don't want to lose my family. Not Jonathan, not my mad friend Mona and not…," he couldn't go on. If he had said 'Angela" he had to consider that he might have lost her forever and he couldn't even think about a life without her.

"Tony, we should stop this. I don't deserve that, you're thinking of Angela every single minute and I'm not a substitute. We should end this, Tony."

"I'm sorry, Kathleen. It's all my fault. I shouldn't have…."

He was stopped by her; she placed her finger on his lips.

"No Tony, don't even think about apologizing for the good time we had. It was short, but good. It just wasn't meant to be." Kathleen took her finger away and hugged him, "I'll meet you at the library on Monday. We still have to finish college."

"Are you okay with that, Kathleen?"

"I'm fine, really."

"You're a very understanding woman."

She smiled. "I'm only reasonable, Tony. I don't want to waste my time with someone who will never love me."

Lights broke through the night and a car stopped on the street.

"That's my taxi," she said slowly and looked at him as though she was expecting more from him, but he just nodded.

"See you on Monday," he said, already knowing that he would feel weird with her in his study group, but he would get through it. The class was almost done and after that he would chose some other fellows to study with.

Kathleen left with a wave and vanished into the night.

Tony looked after the cab and wondered if that had really happened. Had he broken up with Kathleen or had she with him? He wasn't sure about that either, but it didn't matter anymore. He felt more lighthearted than he had in weeks.

Back in the kitchen he let water into the sink and walked into the living room. Angela wasn't to be seen anywhere. Tony started to pick up all the dishes, then noticed the open front door. He came closer and heard voices. Peter was still there, outside with Angela.

"Angela, baby please. Do you really want to send me away? Everyone is gone, the children are safe and sound at Mona's apartment and Tony will surely drive over to his gorgeous girlfriend's place and the house is all ours. I've been waiting for so long. All these weeks you only let me kiss you a few times, Angela please I want you so much."

Tony heard Peter pleading with Angela and got angry. What did this guy think? He was starting to go outside and throw him into the rose bushes but then he heard Angela talking to Peter.

"Peter, you're probably a bit drunk. The children will be back early in the morning and Tony… I don't think he'll stay away overnight. I know him he will clean up."

Tony smiled. She knew him so well.

"And what does that mean? He is a housekeeper for heaven's sake! You don't fool around in the house because of your housekeeper? You hold me at arms- lengths because of your housekeeper?"

His voice rose.

"Peter, I think you should go home now. Your taxi is here." Angela's voice was firm.

"You don't like me that way, do you? You just used me to tease him, that housekeeper, didn't you? There is something between you and him!"

"No, I didn't use you for anything. I thought you were a friend and maybe we shouldn't have dated so often. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. It was just… well I needed someone to talk to and…,"

"I was right there?" Peter asked.

Angela became silent and Tony suddenly understood. She hadn't dated Peter to spite him. She hadn't even thought about that. He should have known her better. Angela had dated Peter because she was lonely and had needed someone to help her through the mess he made. Peter had been on hand that night when she had talked to him in her study about exploring their options and broadening their horizons. Tony didn't want to eavesdrop anymore. He had heard enough. Angela would hardly forgive him his mistake. He went on to clean the living room and tried not to think about the talk outside the house.

When Angela entered the kitchen Tony was rinsing the glasses and some plates by hand. The dishwasher was already full and in operation.

"You need a hand, Tony?"

He turned around and signs of relief went over his face. "Sure, if you aren't too tired I'll take everything I can get."

They worked in silence hand in hand, Tony rinsed and Angela toweled down. Sometimes their hands touched when Tony gave her a glass and she took it from him but both of them pretended not to notice. After half an hour the kitchen was spotless and Tony decided to postpone the living room to tomorrow. Two glasses on the kitchen table, which Tony had filled with wine, were the last reminder of a great party. Simultaneously they reached for them and took a sip.

"That was a nice birthday party, Tony. You made mother's day!"

"I couldn't have made it with all I had to do without your help with the decoration," he smiled nonchalantly, "but I'm glad the party is over."

"Me too. My feet are dying. I need to get out of these shoes," Angela sighed.

At other times he would have offered her a nice foot massage, but that was out of the question now.

"Did…did Kathleen enjoy the party?" Angela asked politely and dared to glance to him quickly.

"Well, she… I guess, I didn't give her much of my time and so she felt a bit ignored and…," Tony bit on his bottom lip and then decided to go for the truth. He made eye contact with Angela's sad ones. "The fact is I'm not gonna see her anymore. I'll see her of course at college but not… you know, we… we broke up." Tony stuttered.

"Oh." Angela managed to get out," are you… are you okay?"

"Oh yes, I am. Really it's for the best. I think, I shouldn't have started this anyway," he took the next sip, "what about Peter? I mean I saw he enjoyed my drinks a lot?"

"He had too much of your crazy cocktails, Tony. And he was a bit too demanding. I placed him in a taxi."

"He will probably apologize when you see him next time," Tony made a lame excuse.

"I won't see him again, Tony. It wasn't the right time for him and me."

"You broke up with him?" Tony was astonished.

"If you can call it that. I never was in a relationship with him, so to say we broke up is way too much."

" I would call it a night, Angela. We both are singles again in one and the same night," Tony vented a sigh," could it be a sign?"

Angela shrugged but smiled. "I don't know. Maybe." She suppressed a yawn. "Tony, it's late. I want nothing but sleep."

Tony nodded and placed the towels on the hooks. He held up the swing door and let her pass. Tony turned out the kitchen light and together they crossed the living room toward the stairs. When they reached the lowest step he looked in her eyes. Climbing up the stairs together was something they usually never did. In front of the kids Tony had always felt odd going upstairs and to bed at the same time. It was like an unwritten law to go within a distance of a few minutes. It was ridiculous to think of that now; they were alone in the house. No one would notice anyway. They walked down the hallway side by side. Angela turned to her door.

"Angela?" Tony touched her arm slightly.

"Yes Tony?" Her eyes are dark and expectant. What would he say?

"You know, I didn't exactly have a ball tonight."

"Well, you must feel bad after Kathleen… left."

"That's not what I meant."

"What do you mean?"

"You didn't dance with me."

"You didn't ask me for a dance."

"You were too busy."

"So were you."

"Angela, I wanted to dance with you so much."

"Ooh."

"Would you dance with me now?" Tony asked quietly and took her hand in his.

"I would, but we don't have music." She looked at their bonded hands.

"Wait for me?" he asked and let go of her hand hesitantly.

Angela nodded and observed him open his door. Some noises resounded from his room and then music started with a slow guitar prelude from "The Cats". He was back a second later and somehow by itself they found themselves in each other's arms.

_You can dance – every dance with the guy who gives you the eye - let him hold you tight_

_You can smile – every smile for the man who held your hand - beneath pale moonlight_

They slowly swayed around, listening to the soft sounds.

_But don't forget who's taking you home and in whose arms you're gonna be_

_So darlin' - Save the last dance for me_

Angela's heart skipped a beat when she listened to the lines of the song and Tony pulled her closer.

He hummed the melody and she had to close her eyes to the sound his husky voice.

_Oh I know – that the music's fine like sparkling wine - go and have your fun_

_Laugh and sing – but while we're apart don't give your heart - to anyone_

_But don't forget who's taking you home and in whose arms you're gonna be_

_No, no, no darlin' – Save the last dance for me_

Tony sang the words into her ear now and he felt her hand trembling in his. Or was it his hand? He wasn't sure and it didn't matter anymore. Why had he ever gone away from her? Why had he ever let her go?

_Baby don't you know I love you so – can't you feel it when we touch_

_I will never ever let you go – I love you so much_

_You can dance – go and carry on till the night is gone – and it's time to go_

_If he asks - if you're alone can he take you home - you must tell him no_

'_Cause don't forget who's taking you home and in whose arms you're gonna be_

_No, no no darlin' – Save the last dance for me_

Angela's state of mind was in turmoil. She was shaky and if Tony didn't hold her tightly her legs would collapse under her. Why was he doing this to her? Singing to her that he loved her so much when he didn't mean it? He didn't mean it, did he?

_Save the last dance for me_

_Hmmm, darlin' – Save the last dance for me_

After Tony had sung the last lyrics to her he looked into her eyes. They were deep dark and he could see the question in them. And pain. And fear. Since when had she feared his reaction? He couldn't blame her for that, he knew exactly why. The music stopped and he still held her close, breathing in the scent of her hair and feeling the soft skin of her hand.

"Angela, I …" he stopped, desperate. Why did he always lack the right words when he most needed them?

"Tony, you shouldn't … I mean you… you shouldn't do this to me… to us. We just ended things, we are confused and… ," Angela made a helpless try to explain something. She withdrew from him.

"I'm not confused; I was confused some weeks ago. Now it's all clear to me. I've missed you. I've missed us," he blurted out and swallowed hard.

"I've missed you too, Tony. But I'm hurt. I need to heal. I'm scared," Angela replied, unshed tears glittered in her eyes.

"I know. I just want to tell you that you don't need to be afraid of… well, I… if you still want to have me, I'm not going anywhere, believe me," He took her hands and looked at them, "please Angela give me… give us a second chance." He knew she was his home, his destiny.

"I don't know, Tony. I need time, more time,"

"I'll give you everything you want, but please promise me to come back," he whispered and drew her close again, "please Angela, I can't lose you."

"Give me time," she whispered again, "don't push me."

"But promise me… " he stopped biting on his bottom lip, knowing he had no right taking a promise from her.

Angela felt his sorrow, the same she felt all those nights ago. She wanted to ease his pain and she knew he wanted this too that day in her study but he wasn't able to bridge the gap. But she was. She touched his cheek and looked deep into his sad eyes.

Tony closed his eyes for a moment and leaned his face into her hand. It felt so good when she touched him and to his surprise he felt her lips on his. It was short and almost a breath of touch but it filled him with new hope.

"Tony?"

"Yes."

"There is something I can promise," she smiled tenderly.

"What… what is it?"

"I will always save the last dance for you."

_Author's note:_

_If you are interested, here is the link to the song. _

_ ?v=f48Y69UTed8 (Sorry , I can' t post it right. It is censored by f f . n e t )  
_

_I know the original is from "The Drifters" but for Tony &amp; Angela I have chosen the slow version from "The Cats".  
_

_Many thanks to VioletStella. What would I do without you?_


End file.
